Ïîäàðîê ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òåáÿ
by Miju
Summary: Ðåìóñ õî÷åò ïîäàðèòü Ñåâåðóñó ïîäàðîê, ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ íåãî âûáðàííûé. Íî Ñíåéïà ÷òî-òî íå óñòðàèâàåò.


Àâòîð: Miju (áîæå, íåóæåëè ÿ ýòî ñäåëàëà).  
Êàòåãîðèÿ: â çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, áóäåò ëè âòîðàÿ ãëàâà…R/NC-17  
Summary: Ðåìóñ ïûòàåòñÿ îòáëàãîäàðèòü ëþáèìîãî Ñíåéïà è âðó÷èòü åìó ïîäàðîê - ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ íåãî ïîäîáðàííûé, íî Ñíåéïà ÷òî-òî íå óñòðàèâàåò.   
Ìîðàëüíàÿ ïîääåðæêà (áåòà): Murbella - ñïàñèáî çà òåðïåíèå è ïîìîùü.  
Ìóçà (íîâàÿ äîëæíîñòü ïðè ôèêîòâîð÷åñòâå): Hrisanta, âäîõíîâèâøàÿ ìåíÿ íà ïåðâûé â ìîåé æèçíè ôèê. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ìîè òîðæåñòâåííûå êëÿòâû ñàìîé ñåáå è áëèæàéøåìó îêðóæåíèþ â òîì, ÷òî äàëüøå ïåðåâîäîâ ÿ íå ïîéäó… èìåííî ïèñüìî Hrisantû âäîõíîâèëî ìåíÿ íà "êëÿòâîïðåñòóïëåíèå", çà ÷òî åé è ñïàñèáî.  
  
Ïîäàðîê - ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òåáÿ.  
  
Â ïóñòîé çàëèòîé óòðåííèìè, ñîëíå÷íûìè ëó÷àìè ó÷èòåëüñêîé áûëî äâà ÷åëîâåêà. Îäèí ñòîÿë ñ îïóùåííîé ãîëîâîé, è ÷òî-òî òåðåáèë â ðóêàõ. Äðóãîé, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, íåðâíî ìîòàë ãîëîâîé.   
- Êàê ìîæíî áûëî êóïèòü ÝÒÎ!?! Ãäå áûëè òâîè óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè, êîãäà òû ðåøèë ïîäàðèòü ÝÒÎ ìíå? - Ñíåéï ïî÷òè êðè÷àë, åãî âñåãäà òàêîå áëåäíîå ëèöî ïîêðûëîñü êðàñíîâàòûìè ïÿòíàìè. Îí êàçàëñÿ î÷åíü îñêîðáëåííûì.  
- Íó, çàéêà, íó íå ñåðäèñü, ýòî òàêàÿ ìèëàÿ øòó÷êà, è ïîëåçíàÿ ê òîìó æå...   
- Ìèñòåð Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí, åñëè âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ÝÒÎ ïðèìó, òî Âû ìîé äîðîãîé, î÷åíü îøèáàåòåñü. - Ñíåéï â ÿðîñòè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñëîâíî óíîñèìûé ïîðûâàìè âîçäóõà âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, íå çàáûâ õëîïíóòü äâåðüþ.  
Ëþïèí â ïå÷àëè ïðèñåë íà ñòîÿùåå ðÿäîì ìàññèâíîå êðåñëî. Îí òàê ñòàðàëñÿ, òàê õîòåë ïðèÿòíî óäèâèòü íåîæèäàííûì ïîäàðêîì Ñåâåðóñà. Ïóñòü ýòî ìàëåíüêàÿ âåùèöà, ñîâåðøåííî ïðîñòàÿ, íî âåäü îò âñåãî ñåðäöà. Â áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà âñå òî âíèìàíèå è çàáîòó, êîòîðóþ Ñåâåðóñ ïðîÿâëÿë ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåìó â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ... Âïðî÷åì, òåïåðü íå âàæíî, ÷òî õîòåë Ðåìóñ. Îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, îí âçäîõíóë.  
- Òàêîå íåæíîå, ïðèÿòíîå...   
Íó óæ íåò, òàê ëåãêî îí íå ñäàñòñÿ. Ïðîñòî äëÿ Ñíåéïà ýòî ñëèøêîì íåîæèäàííî, ïðîñòî îí íå ïðèâûê ïðèíèìàòü ïîäàðêè, ïîýòîìó è óïðÿìèòñÿ. Íó ÷òî æå, Ñíåéï óïðÿì, íî âðÿä ëè åãî óïðÿìñòâî ìîæåò ñîïåðíè÷àòü ñ íàñòîé÷èâîñòüþ Ëþïèíà. È Ðåìóñ ðåøèë çàñòàâèòü Ñíåéïà ïðèíÿòü ïîäàðîê, à òàì è ïîëó÷èòü çà íåãî äîëãîæäàííîå "ñïàñèáî", è, âîçìîæíî, íå òîëüêî åãî. Â ãîëîâå îäíà çà äðóãîé ðîæäàëèñü èäåè, ïëàíû - îäèí äðóãîãî ëó÷øå. Âûáðàâ èç íèõ ñàìûå äîñòîéíûå, õèòðî óëûáàÿñü, Ðåìóñ ïðèíÿëñÿ çà èñïîëíåíèå ïëàíà "À"…  
Ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî çàâåðíóâ ïîäàðîê â áóìàãó ñåðî-çåëåíîãî öâåòà è ïåðåâÿçàâ îðàíæåâî-êðàñíûì áàíòèêîì, Ðåìóñ îòïðàâèëñÿ ê êëàññó, â êîòîðîì ìíîãîîáîæàåìûé ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîâîäèë ñâîè çàíÿòèÿ. Ïîäëîæèâ ñâîé ïîäàðîê Ñíåéïó íà ñòóë ïåðåä óðîêîì, Ðåìóñ çàòàèëñÿ. Ó íåãî ñåé÷àñ íå áûëî çàíÿòèé, è îí ìîã ïîäãëÿäûâàòü ÷åðåç ùåëî÷êó â äâåðè, íå ñîâñåì ìàãè÷åñêèé ñïîñîá, íî çàòî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòîé è íåçàìåòíûé…  
Ñíåéï çàøåë â êëàññ è íà÷àë óðîê. Ñïðîñèâ äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå ó ïàðû ó÷åíèêîâ, ïîèçäåâàâøèñü íàä åùå íåñêîëüêèìè, ñíÿâ áàëëû çà íåáðåæíîå îòíîøåíèå ê ïðåäìåòó, îí ïðèñòóïèë ê îáúÿñíåíèþ ïðàâèë òåõíèêè áåçîïàñíîñòè ïðè èçãîòîâëåíèè çåëüÿ, êîòîðîå ïðåäñòîÿëî ñäåëàòü þíûì âîëøåáíèêàì. Êðàåì óõà Ðåìóñ óñëûøàë, ÷òî òåìîé óðîêà áûëî âàðåâî ïîä íàçâàíèåì "Àíòèñåêñèâåðâîëüôèí".  
Ðàçðåøèâ ó÷åíèêàì ïðèñòóïèòü ê ðàáîòå, Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó, íàìåðèâàÿñü çà íåãî ïðèñåñòü. Îí îòîäâèíóë ñòóë è óâèäåë ñâåðòîê ñ ÷óäîâèùíûì îðàíæåâî-êðàñíûì áàíòîì. Ïëîòíî ñæàâ ãóáû, Ñíåéï îáâåë âçãëÿäîì êëàññ. Ó÷åíèêè çàíèìàëèñü ñâîèìè îïûòàìè, ñòàðàÿñü íå ãëÿäåòü íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ çåëèé (÷òîáû íå ïîòåðÿòü ëèøíèå áàëëû çà ñìîòðåíèå ïî ñòîðîíàì, íàâåðíîå). Íàêîíåö, óäîñòîâåðèâøèñü, ÷òî âñå ñîñðåäîòî÷åíû íà ðàáîòå, Ñåâåðóñ áûñòðî çàñóíóë ïîäàðîê ïîä ìàíòèþ è ñòðåìèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Ðåìóñ åäâà óñïåë îòñêî÷èòü îò äâåðè, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû êóäà-íèáóäü ñêðûòüñÿ. Ñíåéï âûðâàëñÿ èç êëàññà, è, ïðèêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, âïèëñÿ â íåãî âçãëÿäîì ãîëîäíîãî óäàâà. Â òèøèíå êîðèäîðà íàâèñëî òÿæåëîå ìîë÷àíèå…   
Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë áóðàâèòü âçãëÿäîì Ðåìóñà, êîòîðûé, îòêðûâàÿ è çàêðûâàÿ ðîò, ïûòàëñÿ âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèìèðèòåëüíîå, ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî äàñò åìó âîçìîæíîñòü âûæèòü…  
-Çíàåøü, ÿ òàê ñòàðàëñÿ…äëÿ òåáÿ, - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí ñî ñëàáîé íàäåæäîé â ãîëîñå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä.  
-ß óæå ñêàçàë - íåò, - ïðîøèïåë Ñíåéï, íî âçãëÿä áûë óæå íå òàêèì ñâèðåïûì è ãîëîäíûì. - Êàê âèäèøü, ÿ íå íîøó ïîäîáíûõ âåùåé, íå ìîé ñòèëü.  
-Ýòî æå íå äëÿ ïîñåùåíèÿ îáùåñòâåííûõ ìåñò. Äëÿ äîìàøíåãî ïîëüçîâàíèÿ … ñêîðåå äàæå äëÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ â èíòèìíîé îáñòàíîâêå. Íèêòî íå óâèäèò, - ñëåãêà îæèâèâøèñü, ïðîùåáåòàë Ëþïèí, è äîáàâèë óæå ïîëóøåïîòîì, - ðàçâå ÷òî ÿ…  
- Äàæå íå ìå÷òàé!  
- Ýòî æå ïîäàðîê, ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òåáÿ.   
- Íåò.  
- Ýòà âåùü òåáå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìà, îñîáåííî ïî íî÷àì…  
Ñíåéï çàìåð, âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà íå ïîäâåðãàëîñü ðàñøèôðîâêå. Íî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü îäíî: åãî óâåðåííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî ïîäàðîê åìó ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîäõîäèò, ñëàáååò ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé, è Ðåìóñ ïîøåë â ìåäëåííóþ àòàêó.  
- Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî öâåò ñëåãêà ðîçîâàòûé...  
- ÑËÅÃÊÀ!  
- Íó êðóæåâíîå ... íåìíîãî  
- ÍÅÌÍÎÃÎ!!!  
- Çàéêà, íå íåðâíè÷àé, íåêîòîðûå ìàããëîâñêèå âðà÷è ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî íåðâíûå êëåòêè íå âîññòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ, à ÿ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, è îáèäåòüñÿ ìîãó.  
Çà äâåðüþ ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé òðåñê, ñëåäîì ðàçäàëñÿ çâîí ïàäàþùåé ñòåêëÿííîé ïîñóäû, è îòðûâèñòûå âñêðèêè.  
-Òû îòâëåêàåøü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ æå íå âåðíóñü â êëàññ, ýòè áåñòîëî÷è óíè÷òîæàò âñå ìîå îáîðóäîâàíèå. - Òêíóâ Ðåìóñà ñâåðòêîì â æèâîò, è ýòèì ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì çàñòàâèâ åãî ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà ïîäàðîê, Ñíåéï ïðîñêîëüçíóë â êëàññ, îñòàâèâ Ðåìóñà â êîðèäîðå â äûìêå çåëåíîâàòîãî öâåòà, ïàõíóùåé ñìåñüþ ïàëåíîé øåðñòè è òóõëûõ ÿèö.  
-×åìó îí èõ òàì ó÷èò? - ïîäóìàë Ðåìóñ è ïîïëåëñÿ ïðî÷ü ñî ñâåðòêîì â ðóêàõ.   
Ïëàí "À" ïðîâàëèëñÿ. Êàê èñòèííûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö, ïî ïðèðîäå ñâîåé, Ðåìóñ áûë îïòèìèñòîì. ×åì áîëüøå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ Ñíåéï åãî ïîäàðêó, òåì áîëüøèé àçàðò ðàçãîðàëñÿ â Ðåìóñå. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïîáåäà áóäåò çà íèì. Ñíåéï ñëèøêîì ëþáèò åãî, ÷òîáû ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ äîëãî. È ÷åì äîëüøå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå, òåì âåñîìåå áóäåò "ñïàñèáî".  
Íóæíî áûëî ïîäîæäàòü äî âå÷åðà äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèñòóïèòü ê ïëàíó "Á". È Ðåìóñ òåðïåëèâî ïðèíÿëñÿ æäàòü.  
Ñíåéï ñëåãêà óäèâèëñÿ, êîãäà çà óæèíîì Ðåìóñ äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäñóíóòü åìó ñâîé äóðàöêèé ïîäàðîê. È ðåøèâ, ÷òî óáåäèë Ëþïèíà, ñòàë ìåòàòü ÿðîñòíûå âçãëÿäû íà ñòóäåíòîâ. Áûëî äàæå íåìíîãî îáèäíî, ÷òî åãî òàê ìàëî óãîâàðèâàëè.   
Äåíü ïðîøåë. Ñòóäåíòû ðàçáðåëèñü ïî ôàêóëüòåòàì. Â êîðèäîðàõ ñòàëî ïóñòî è òåìíî. Èçîáðàæåííûå íà ïîðòðåòàõ ìàãè è ãåðîè óæå ñïàëè. Äàæå Ôèë÷ è ìèññèñ Íîððèñ óñòðîèëèñü ó êàìèíà, è íå ðûñêàëè â ïîèñêàõ íàðóøèòåëåé øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë. Âïðî÷åì, Ëþïèíó íè÷åãî íå ãðîçèëî, îí æå âçðîñëûé ìàã - ïðåïîäàâàòåëü.  
Òèõî ïðîêðàâøèñü â ïîäçåìåëüå Ñëèçåðèíà, Ðåìóñ ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü â êàáèíåò Ñíåéïà. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì â êðåñëå, âèäèìî, ïðîâåðÿÿ ðåôåðàòû ñòóäåíòîâ, íî ñëèøêîì óñòàë è çàäðåìàë. Ýòî áûëî òàê êñòàòè. Ïîäîéäÿ ê ñïÿùåìó Ñíåéïó, îí ðàçâåðíóë ñâåðòîê, îòêèíóë áóìàãó è áàíò íà ñòîë. Ïîëþáîâàëñÿ ñâîèì ïîäàðêîì. Çàòåì îñòîðîæíî ïîöåëîâàë Ñåâåðóñà â ëîá, êàêîé æå îí ìèëûé, êîãäà ñïèò.   
-Ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òåáÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí íà óõî Ñåâó, óëûáíóâøèñü òàê íåæíî, êàê áóäòî îí áûë ñêàçî÷íûì ïðèíöåì, ñïàñàþùèì ñïÿùóþ êðàñàâèöó îò âåêîâîãî ñíà. È Ðåìóñ çàáîòëèâî óêóòàë Ñåâåðóñà â êðàñèâóþ, òåïëóþ è áîëüøóþ ðîçîâóþ øàëü… 


End file.
